Amor e mais
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles DG produzidas para o projeto Desafio de Hogwarts do Fórum 6V.
1. Ensinamentos de Gandhi

Ensinamentos de Gandhi

Tinha uma nova resolução para sua vida. A partir daquele momento seria superior, não de modo materialista e superficial, apenas seria imune a tudo o que pudesse tirá-lo da mais perfeita calma e tranquilidade. Ginny não poderia tentá-lo mais com seus joguinhos.

- Não vai durar.

Ela dizia a respeito de sua nova calma.

Ele nada respondia.

Sentia-se bem. No trabalho quando as coisas pareciam não funcionar ele apenas respirava fundo e mantinha o otimismo.

Quando Scorpius era mandado para detenção ele sorria e tentava lembrar de seus próprios dias de escola.

Se suas poções saíssem totalmente erradas, ele nem se queixava, jogava tudo fora e começava do zero.

Era um novo Draco Malfoy.

- Viu? Está durando. – ele dizia com um sorriso vitorioso.

E se Ginny saísse para almoçar com o ex-marido, ele simplesmente... Ficava louco e quebrava a casa inteira, porque algumas coisas não são possíveis de serem mudadas.


	2. Ex Amor

Ex-amor

Ela disse que iria embora, que voltaria para ele, e eu chorei. Chorei como uma criança, como não chorava há um bom tempo. Ela me olhou assustada, não esperava essa minha reação, mas foi só por um segundo, porque no segundo seguinte ela me olhou com desconfiança e até um certo desprezo.

- Para de fingir, Draco. Você não é um bom ator.

Eu chorei ainda mais, enquanto ela se distanciava. Demorei um tempinho para me dar conta de que ela estava indo mesmo, de que ela deixara o meu quarto carregando uma bolsa com as coisas que ela ia deixando por lá. Então corri. Não sei se corri chorando ou se chorei correndo.

Saí para o quintal congelado e meu pulmão reclamou, assim como meus pés descalços que tocavam o gelo. Vi que ela se aproximava do portão e corri ainda mais. Agarrei seu braço a tempo, antes que ela pudesse aparatar.

Respirei para conter o choro.

- Ginny, por favor, não faça isso.

Ela começou a acreditar que as minhas lágrimas eram verdadeiras, mas nada disse, ela é muito orgulhosa, meu Deus.

- Me solta Draco, você não quer estrunchar quando eu aparatar, quer? – sua voz não era furiosa quanto deveria ser, era cuidadosa até.

Eu não quis brigar com ela por ela. Eu estava sem forças. Larguei seu braço e me inclinei olhando para baixo. Estava cansado sim, não era mais nem um menino, eu não tinha o direito de agir como tal. Eu deveria estar no quente do meu quarto, lendo algum livro clássico, muito bem agasalhado e certo de que o amor e suas armadilhas são típicos da juventude.

Ela ainda me olhou por alguns segundos, mas não vi, só senti. E aparatou. Eu apenas chorei.


	3. Impasse

Impasse

Ouviu ruídos na cozinha e logo soube que a ruiva estava tentando cozinhar o jantar de Natal que ele havia deixado claro que não queria. Ela sentia falta da família e de todas as datas comemorativas, mas desde que iniciara seu relacionamento com Draco Ginny preferiu manter distância das reuniões familiares.

- Eu disse que não quero uma ceia. – ele disse num tom mandão enquanto se encostava na entrada da cozinha.

Ela suspirou.

- Seja compreensivo, Draco. Eu sinto falta disso, você sabe. – Ginny respondeu sem tirar os olhos da panela.

- Não, do que você sente falta é a sua família e eu não estou te impedindo de ir para a casa dos seus pais, já disse isso.

- Não Draco, você não está, eu estou. – ela virou-se para ele e sua mágoa transpareceu – Você não tem ideia do quão difícil é encarar meus pais, meus filhos, meus irmãos, o Harry. Depois de você ficou impossível de encará-los todos ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a viu ficar vermelha, ele sabia que ela se arriscara ao assumi-lo, porque apesar das coisas não serem mais como nos tempos de Hogwarts, os Weasley ainda mantinham a velha rixa com ele. Era natural que eles reprovassem o relacionamento, e isso ele entendia. Só ficou incomodado com a forma como que ela falou, como se a culpa fosse dele.

- Não ponha a culpa em mim. – ele disse baixo, quase ameaçador. Não queria soar assim, mas saiu sem que ele pudesse controlar.

Ela respirou buscando calma.

- Eu não estou te culpando, só dizendo como as coisas aconteceram.

Ele a encarou nos olhos. Viu que ela estava por um fio de ter um ataque nervoso, tudo por conta dessa maldita crise familiar.

Draco puxou-a pelo braço e a envolveu. Sentiu ela se apertar contra ele enquanto tentava conter o choro.

- Eu sei como se sente. – ele ponderou – Pelo menos em parte. Me mata saber que o Scorpius vai passar o recesso inteiro viajando com mãe e vou poder vê-lo por dois segundos na estação.

Ela agarrou ainda mais as costas do suéter dele. Draco a amava demais para deixar que acontecesse a mesma coisa com ela. Queria que Ginny passasse o feriado com os filhos, mesmo que Potter estivesse metido no meio, mesmo que isso a fizesse ficar longe dele próprio nem que fosse por um dia.

- Você deve ir.

Ginny levantou o olhar para ele.

- É sério, pouco importa se todos vão te encarar em julgamento. Ou se as piadinhas dos seus irmãos forem insuportáveis. – ela sorriu mesmo estando visivelmente preocupada- Se ajudar, diga que enfiou o pé na minha bunda.

Ela riu.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ginny, você tem que ir, não quer passar a vida inteira se arrependendo de perder momentos assim com a sua família.

- Não, eu disse que eu não vou dizer que eu enfiei o pé na sua bunda.

Ele sorriu, mas não chegou aos olhos.

- Então você vai?

- Vou.

Ele acenou positivamente, mas não podia evitar de ficar triste.

- Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – ela acariciou de leve os cabelos de Draco.

- Vou sim, como sempre.


	4. Presente

**Presente**

Ela tirou os sapatos e jogou-os na pedra fria do corredor antes de abrir a porta. Seus pés roçavam o carpete enquanto suas mãos tateavam no escuro, tentando achar o caminho até ele. Forçou os olhos e com a fraca luz que vinha através das cortinas pôde ver o formato da cama.

Chegou perto e com cuidado escalou até ele, que se abrigava embaixo dos enormes cobertores de pêlo. Draco estava deitado de bruços, então Ginny se aproximou até ficar por cima das costas dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Ginevra? – a voz dele era rouca e sonolenta.

- Eu disse que viria. – sussurrou de volta, bem próximo da orelha dele.

Ela pôde sentir o calor que vinha da pele de Draco apesar do frio. Era reconfortante e incrivelmente convidativo.

- Está atrasada.

Ginny fez uma careta. Esperava que ele não se importasse com o atraso, mas era apenas uma vaga esperança.

- Só vim te desejar feliz aniversário. – ela esperou, ele nada disse – Tudo bem, já entendi, você passou o seu aniversário inteiro sozinho e triste, esperando que eu viesse e eu não vim, e agora você está furioso comigo. – ele também não respondeu.

Com um suspiro, Ginny foi se afastando lentamente enquanto dizia:

- Me avise quando a raiva passar, porque eu tenho um presente para você.

Ela mal havia saído da cama e a mão dele segurou firme seu braço e a puxou de volta.

- Já passou. – ele disse entre beijos.


	5. Tato

**Tato**

Quando estava na escola tinha certeza que a pele dele deveria ser fria e seca. Imaginava o toque dele como sendo algo incômodo e desajeitado.

Quando foram formalmente apresentados, ele tocou sua mão, e ela era quente e macia. Ela arregalou os olhos e quase soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

Quando ele a abraçou pela primeira vez ela constatou que não apenas a mão era quente, mas o corpo todo emanava um calor que a obrigava a se segurar nele o máximo que pudesse.

Quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez, no entanto, seus lábios eram frios e rachados. Então ela se afastou, o olhou fundo nos olhos e com carinho limpou as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto dele. Fez seus lábios se tocarem novamente, e novamente, Draco voltou a ser quente.

Quando se beijaram pela última vez, Ginny quis guardar um pouquinho do calor dele para se aquecer se a saudade batesse, e ela sabia que haveria saudade.


End file.
